


Marché Conclu

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toute faveur a un prix, et il vaut mieux y réfléchir à deux fois avant de conclure marché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marché Conclu

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Drago regarda le dernier Gryffondor descendre l’échelle et s’éloigner de l’entrée de la salle de Divination. Il attendit quelques instants encore afin de s’assurer d’être le seul élève encore ici, puis sortit de sa cachette et entreprit de grimper dans la salle la plus étouffante du château. Il repoussa la trappe et entra rapidement. L’air y était pratiquement irrespirable et la chaleur menaçait de le faire défaillir. Les vapeurs d’eau et de thé, et la fumée des encens et de la cheminée, rappelaient les brouillards d’Ecosse dans les jours les plus humides. Il écarquilla les yeux, s’efforçant d’ignorer la brûlure de la fumée sur ses cornées, pour essayer de distinguer la voyante. Après quelques instants à ne respirer qu’à peine, il prit son courage à deux mains.  
-Professeur Trelawney ?  
Il décela un vague mouvement vers le fond de la pièce et s’en approcha prudemment.  
-Je savais que vous alliez venir me voir, dit une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse mais qui était surtout ridicule. Le Troisième Œil me l’a dit.  
-Vous m’aviez donné rendez-vous, fit remarquer le Serpentard d’un ton ironique.  
-Mais rien ne vous obligeait à venir.  
La logique semblait imparable, mais le fait que cette affirmation venait après son arrivée y ôtait toute crédibilité. Le jeune Serpentard s’abstint toutefois de faire cette remarque.  
-Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?  
-Bien sûr. Et je suis donc en droit d’exiger ma récompense.  
Drago frissonna de dégout mais acquiesça tout de même. Demander à Sybille Trelawney de prédire la mort d’Harry Potter à chaque cours avait paru une bonne idée au départ. Mais maintenant que venait l’heure de payer le prix de cette faveur, le Serpentard remettait en cause son jugement. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière cependant et déjà le professeur s’avançait vers lui. Trop tôt à son goût, et, avant qu’il ne puisse se faire à l’idée, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.  
La bouche de la soi-disant voyante avait un goût de thé froid trop infusé assaisonné de brandy et la texture d’une limace baveuse et dégoulinante. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le baiser prit fin et le pauvre Drago s’empressa de quitter la salle et de rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches pour y rendre son déjeuner.


End file.
